


Cliches

by magic_and_hijinx



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Hypnosis Kink, M/M, hypnotist!brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_and_hijinx/pseuds/magic_and_hijinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know the cliché. Back and forth, back and forth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliches

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the hypnotist!Brian AU goes to shipgrumpsinspace on Tumblr.

“You know the cliché. _Back and forth, back and forth_.”  
The translucent blue crystal pendant swung gently across Ross’s field of vision. Brian stood, holding the pendant a few inches above Ross’s head; not as high as to have him staring at the ceiling, but just enough to get him looking out of the tops of his eyes.  
“It’d usually be around this point that I’d tell you that the crystal is just pulling in your vision as it swings back and forth. But surely your mind’s too strong for _that_ tired old gimmick. Surely you don’t feel the urge to let your eyes get lost in the crystal as it swings… _back and forth._ Isn’t that right, Ross?”  
“Yeah.” Ross had managed to locate an off-white bit of wallpaper on the wall behind Brian that he could fixate on. Every few seconds or so, his eye would get instinctively caught on the crystal- but that was okay, that was really just a reflex. His tendency to follow it for a few seconds before he remembered he wasn’t supposed to be was just part of it, too.  
“I should have known. See, there are a few different clients I see that absolutely _love_ this kind of induction. They say it’s just so easy to watch as the crystal swings _back and forth_ …so _satisfying_ to watch as the world around you begins to just fade away. After all, you have all the time in the world to be concerned with the ins and outs and goings of your surroundings. Right now is just the right time to let yourself forget…sink down as you watch the crystal swing _back and forth_. …But, of course, you’re nothing like _those_ people, right? You wouldn’t let yourself sink so deep for a tacky little crystal, would you?”  
“Nuh-uh.” The off-white spot on the wallpaper was all but forgotten. It just took far too much effort for Ross to find it now. He couldn’t remember exactly when the last time he managed to break his gaze away from the crystal, but he was fairly certain it was recent. Probably.  
“In fact, just to show me how little an effect I’m having on your mind right now, why don’t you just go ahead and try to look away from the crystal? Try your very hardest- well, it’s not like someone like you would have any trouble tearing yourself away from a silly old crystal, right? No matter how captivating and alluring it might be…”  
Ross squinted as he tried to focus his gaze on something else- anything else- but it only served to add extra weight to his heavy eyelids.  
“Oh, you can’t?”  
Ross grunted in confirmation.  
“Good boy.”  
The two words sent a fiery concoction of butterflies, heat and submission spreading out from his chest, travelling down towards his belly and eventually reaching his dick. If he’d been a little more lucid, he’d have been trying to cover up his boner by now.  
“It feels so good to just watch the crystal, doesn’t it?”  
Another soft grunt of agreement left Ross’s lips.  
“You can nod or shake your head if you’re feeling too sleepy to talk, Ross. Okay?”  
Ross nodded.  
“Good boy. You know, I’m very pleased with you. You’ve just become so _weak_ for Master, haven’t you?”  
Ross nodded again, his lips slowly parting. His arousal was starting to creep its way through the trance fog.  
“It feels so good to be weak and obedient for Master, doesn’t it?”  
Ross nodded. He felt himself softly biting down on the inside of his lip, but the painful sensation was absent.  
“It’s so _arousing_ to be weak and obedient for Master. I can already see how desperate you are.”  
Ross let his eyelids droop, watching the crystal swing from half-closed eyes. With both the arousal and the crystal chipping away at his resistance, he knew he was about to drop like a rock.  
“But I can also see just how _tired_ you are right now. I can help you to drop even deeper. Would you like that?”  
Ross nodded fervently.  
“Ross? Sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, prompts/suggestions are welcome [here](http://magic-and-hijinks.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
